


Peacock

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Futanari, Krista wanting to see the peacock, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But I wanna see your peacock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fellow perverts! Do any of you know the wonderfully pervy song called “Peacock” by the equally pervy Katy Perry? It’s awesome, right? If you haven’t heard it then find it somewhere and fix that! Even if you don’t like Katy Perry. Just do it. Do. It. Anyway, this is relevant, I promise. Ever since discovering the song and then the wonderful sexiness of futa-Ymir, I’ve wanted to write a story based on this song. And now I have!

Ymir’s brow twitched in annoyance. She turned and yet again glared at the blonde staring at her with round, hopeful eyes. “No.” she said simply, threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out of class.

“Oh please Ymir! I really want to see it.”

Ymir cursed under her breath. “When I say ‘no’ I’m not secretly saying ‘please ask me again’. I said no, goddamnit, for the millionth damn time.”

Krista pouted and fastened her pace to keep up with Ymir’s long strides. “But I heard from some girls in class that it’s beautiful and I'm really fascinated to see it.”

Ymir paused and glared hotly down at Krista who was now smiling nervously but still giving her that hopeful expression. “No.”

“But Ymir!”

Instead of walking off again, Ymir suddenly dropped her bag and leaned down to Krista’s height, hands reaching out. “Hey, Krista, can I see your tits?”

“Wh-what?” Krista took a step back, heart jerking.

“Come on, they must be really nice. Just a peek? I’ve never seen someone else’s tits before. Oh!” Ymir straightened and grinned rakishly. “Can I maybe touch them too?”

“Ymir… what are you saying?” Krista covered her chest with her arms and blushed furiously.

“Oh come on Krista, I just want to look at your tits. I'm fascinated.” Ymir cleared the distance between them and prepared to forcefully grope Krista’s chest. The blonde saw this and reacted instinctively by crouching slightly and then slamming her head up and colliding solidly with Ymir’s jaw.

The taller girl ended up biting her lip painfully due to the force and fell backwards, hands covering her aching jaw. “What the fuck Krista?” she yelled in rage.

“That’s what you get for trying that!”

“I was trying to make a fucking point, you idiot!” Ymir stood, her left hand cradling her jaw and spit the blood from her lip out of her mouth. 

“What point?” Krista asked in upset.

“How did it feel to have someone pester you to give them a flash? That’s how I feel every goddamn time you argue with me to whip my dick out for you.”

“But it’s not the same!”

“How the fuck isn’t it? It doesn’t matter what part it is, it’s still a matter of privacy. Sorry for not being okay with just flashing my girl penis to you whenever you ask. Now stop asking ‘cause it ain’t gonna fucking happen.”

Krista bit her lip and sniffled. “But… I wanna see it. Why are you hiding it?”

Ymir sighed. “Look, I never intended to actually tell you, it sort of happened by accident. I blurt stupid shit out when I'm nervous. I just don’t want you to gap at my junk, okay?” Ymir snatched her bag from the dusty ground and ignored the dirt on it. She slung it over her shoulder again, kept her hand pressed to her jaw and started slinking off.

Krista, desperate, swallowed hard and frantically thought of a way to stop Ymir from leaving. “Wait!” she yelled. “Ymir, are you that ashamed of being a girl with a penis?” the blonde asked bravely.

“Ashamed?” Ymir turned around. “I’m not fucking ashamed. How you didn’t want to flash your tits to me is how I don’t want to flash my dick to you.” Why didn’t Krista understand this? She had been pestering Ymir for weeks about this ever since the brunette had accidentally blurted her secret out. It had been a confusing situation one morning when Ymir had slept over at Krista’s house and woke up with morning wood. Unfortunately Krista had decided that night to crawl into the bed with Ymir and was woken up by something hard and poking. In her panic to explain what the bulge in her pants was Ymir ended up telling Krista exactly what it was. Goddamnit.

Krista dropped her head in shame and sighed in defeat. “Don’t be so shy about it… I thought you would have slapped me with it by now or something, because you’re Ymir and you don’t care about anything. But it’s okay, I apologise. I promise I won’t ask you again.” Krista didn’t lift her head but hurried forward to give her friend a hug and then turned and walked the opposite direction towards her house. Ymir watched her go with narrowed eyes, and then she sighed and walked home.

Once she arrived home – she lived alone – Ymir threw her bag on her bed and made her way over to her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. Not surprisingly, though annoyingly, Ymir was suffering an incredible erection. She hated to admit it but the thought of Krista seeing her member turned her on… a lot.

That wasn’t going to make her feel okay with showing it, though. Krista was her friend, even though Ymir was so fucking in love with her and the blonde was a bit too dense to figure it out. Ymir didn’t want their friendship to change. She feared that Krista was doubting and wanted to confirm that Ymir really did have a penis, even though she had immediately believed her when Ymir had explained it, and then would flee in disgust once actually seeing it and having it confirmed.

Krista was also very innocent – or maybe not – so this persistent request disturbed Ymir. It turned her on more, but still.

The freckled teen turned her shower on and hastily stripped out of her school uniform. She stepped in once the water was warm enough and sighed in bliss at the pleasant tingle she felt at the water pattering on her skin.

Ymir glanced down and grinned at her penis. “Persistent little fucker.” She chuckled in amusement at the intended pun and wrapped her large hand around it. Slowly she started to move her hand along her shaft, already wet from the water and lubricated with her pre-cum. Ymir groaned in pleasure and leaned against the shower wall as she slowly began to pump her fist, from the hilt right up to the head and then down again. It felt so good.

Images of Krista flooded her mind, clouding her thoughts and she grit her teeth as her cock ached and throbbed and she picked up her pace, jerking off faster.

She imagined Krista’s lips sliding along her cock, her tongue running over her slick skin. Just the mental image made Ymir’s stomach clench tightly, and then she came and sprayed all over the shower floor. She released a satisfied sigh and slumped against the wall for a moment until she had recovered enough to stand. Once that was accomplished Ymir washed her body and hair and then stepped out of the shower. She draped a towel over her shoulders but didn’t much care to wrap her body or dry herself.

It was a hot afternoon, so Ymir was planning on taking a nap and just drying naturally. It also just felt awesome being naked.

Ymir stepped out of her bathroom, steam bellowing out behind her, and then completely froze just outside of the door.

“Oh… my…” Krista uttered softly, eyes glued to Ymir’s steadily growing length.

“Jesus, Krista!” Ymir yelled and quickly covered herself with the towel. She felt her face burn, but not with embarrassment. Her cock was now officially hard again and it was very noticeable by the way it pressed against the towel and created a bulge; Krista looking at her like that, with such wonder and surprise, made Ymir’s stomach flutter and burn. “Where the fuck did you come from?”

“I… uh… crawled through your window. I wanted to see it.”

Ymir ran a hand through her hair and blew a shaky breath from between her lips. “I thought you promised you wouldn’t ask again.”

“I’m not asking.” Krista pointed out. Her eyes had not left the bulge between Ymir’s legs for a second, not even as they spoke. “Take the towel off.”

“Krista…”

“I’m not asking.” Krista said sternly and finally peeled her eyes away to stare hotly into Ymir’s wide eyes.

Ymir swallowed hard and grimaced when her cock throbbed. If Krista kept staring at her like that… “Why won’t you just leave this alone?”

“Because I want to see it! I wanna see your cock, Ymir.”

“Didn’t you see it just now? So you can leave all fulfilled now. I would kind of like some peace right now.”

Krista shook her head. “I want to see it up close.” Her eyes morphed into determination and she looked up at Ymir with begging eyes, her bottom lip poking out.

“Please go home.”

“No.”

“Go away.”

“No!”

Ymir sighed. “If I show you my goddamn penis that you’re so fascinated with, will you leave me alone about it?”

Krista gasped softly. “Yes! I’ll never mention it again!”

Ymir grit her teeth. “Fine. Just don’t explode or something.” She suddenly let the towel drop to the floor and worriedly watched Krista’s face for her reaction. She raised an eyebrow because it wasn’t what she had expected.

Krista’s face was flushed but she had tears in her eyes.

“Jesus are you crying? Is it that disgusting?” Ymir growled and made a move to sweep her towel off of the floor.

“No!” Krista gasped and launched forward. She grabbed Ymir’s hands to stop her and looked up into her face. “It’s just… it’s beautiful…”

“My dick is beautiful?” Ymir questioned with a tilt of her head. Krista nodded. “You are fucking weird.” Ymir commented and shook her head.

“I… I want to get a closer look now. Don’t move, okay?” Krista swallowed and hid her shaking hands. Her eyes dropped again and she slowly got down onto her knees until Ymir’s member was pointing right in front of her face. She wasn’t dense enough not to know that Ymir had a boner, and guessed that this situation probably turned her on. It was okay, because Krista could feel how wet she herself was already.

Finally up close to it, like Krista had dreamt of for weeks, she tentatively reached out but Ymir caught her hand. “Can I touch it, please?”

Ymir’s scowl disappeared and she swallowed hard. Figuring that her earlier distress was now unfounded, Ymir shrugged her shoulders and dropped Krista’s hand, providing her silent agreement. She straightened and closed her eyes, anticipating a touch she had been craving almost all her life.

Krista looked back to Ymir’s cock and tried to breathe evenly. She had never imagined that Ymir would eventually agree to this, and now she could even touch it! But before she did that, the blonde took a moment to study the swollen organ.

It was the same tan colour as the rest of Ymir’s skin, though the skin of her penis was slightly red because of how hard it was. There were various veins along the length, bulging out due to the renewed blood flow. The head was a darker shade and the tip was wet, almost dripping. Now Krista reached out and pressed the tips of her fingers to Ymir’s shaft.

The brunette whimpered softly but remained standing still, so Krista felt more confident and wrapped her entire hand around it. Her hand was so small compared to it.

Krista bit her lip, contemplating, and then she experimentally stroked the hard shaft and shuddered at the loud moan Ymir released after. She leaned forward and quickly licked the head, tasting Ymir’s muskiness.

Ymir gasped and jerked back, away from the kneeling blonde. “Wh-what are you doing?” she mumbled in shock and slid down to the floor after bumping her back against the wall. Had Krista just licked her?

“Ymir… I…” Krista fidgeted. “Didn’t you like it?” she asked nervously and glanced at Ymir with dejection.

“No, it felt really good! But… but why?”

Krista crawled forward until she was leaning over Ymir and smiled at her. “I was curious… to finally see how you taste.” She once more wrapped her hand around Ymir’s erection and smiled, pleased that the brunette only jerked and did not attempt to escape.

“What happened to the innocent Krista I grew up with? I suddenly feel like you’re trying to seduce me or something.” Ymir managed to say it evenly but her heart was thumping unevenly against her ribcage.

Krista smiled softly. It was a sweet smile, like what Ymir had said was adorable or something. “And if I am?” she asked just as sweetly as her smile.

Ymir’s eyes widened. “There’s no fucking way.” Ymir laughed. Just the thought was absurdly amusing. How could Krista be trying to do that? “Is there some guy you like, Krista?” Ymir asked with a taunting smirk. “Hm? Maybe a secret boyfriend? You want to do him, don’t you? So you’ve come to your well-equipped best friend to figure out how a dick works before your performance, am I right?” Ymir’s smirk completely dropped and she glared. She roughly gripped Krista’s shoulders and shook her. “So? Which is it? Am I just a fucking experiment to you? I don’t see any other reason for you to act this way!” Now she was yelling. Ymir couldn’t help it. She suddenly felt so hurt that her eyes burned with tears. It was true that Ymir didn’t care for anything or anyone other than herself, except Krista. She actually truly loved Krista and cared enough about her never to confess.

Krista blinked and stared with wide eyes into Ymir’s enraged face. “Ymir,” she whispered shakily. Even though Ymir still gripped her shoulders hard enough to hurt, Krista reached up and cupped one hand over her cheek and ran the other in her still wet hair. “I hurt you, didn’t I?” the blonde asked softly, never taking her eyes off of Ymir’s.

The brunette’s anger melted away and all that remained was the crushing hurt. She looked away, but Krista had already seen the change in emotion in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry Ymir. I really didn’t know this would end up hurting you. But I'm your best friend, you know? I had no idea this would bother you this much.”

Ymir turned her head back to Krista and gave her a level look. “How would you feel if the person you love demands to see your body, knowing they won’t ever feel the same even after seeing it?” she asked and bit down on her lip.

Krista’s eyes widened once more. “Ymir… are… are you saying that…?”

“Yes!” Ymir growled. “I fucking love you Krista. I’ve always loved you. But doing this, whatever the hell this is, is too much for me. Even I get hurt. If you are just looking for some toy to practice on, go and look somewhere else. I am not your practice toy.” Despite her anger and hurt Ymir gently pushed Krista back and stood, towel now covering her modesty that had completely grown soft.

“Ymir…” Krista reached up to touch her hand but Ymir pulled back and walked over to her bedroom door, pointing a hand out.

“Can you please leave?”

Krista just stared at her for a moment. “You’re in love with me?” she asked numbly, still not able to believe it.

Ymir rolled her eyes but blushed slightly. She did it again; blurting all her secrets out to the one person she had vowed to never tell. “Yes, now leave so that I can sleep and get this aching in my chest to stop.”

Krista stood up and made as if she was going to leave but suddenly wrapped her arms around Ymir and rested her cheek against her chest. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Ymir’s heart jerked. “Krista…”

“No, I have a secret too,” the blonde started. “I love you too Ymir. Not like a friend or a sister, but like a lover. I haven’t been obsessed with this because of some other guy. I don’t even like men. They’re all hairy and gross.”

“But I have a penis.” Ymir pointed out, confused.

“Yeah, but… but it’s yours! A-and I couldn’t stop thinking about it… and it gets me all hot… I thought that maybe, if I got to see it properly and get rid of my curiosity….my… my hormones would calm down…”

Ymir swallowed. “So… uh… you… you feel the same?” Krista nodded and sniffled. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“How could I Ymir? I’m timid and you… you’re gorgeous and all the girls want you. I thought I would never have a chance and I was terrified of destroying our friendship.”

“We’re both idiots.” Ymir said with a chuckled and lifted Krista’s chin with a finger. “All this time I’ve hidden my feelings for nothing.” She grinned down at Krista’s wide eyes and leaned down. Their lips touched softly at first and then more firmly as realization hit them both that they were actually _kissing_ and it felt amazing.

Krista was the first to pull back. “Ymir… take me, right now.”

Ymir swallowed. “Take you, as in…?”

“As in make love to me.”

“Now?” Krista nodded. “B-but w-we just confessed and isn’t it moving too fast?”

Krista shook her head. “I’m really wet and horny Ymir.” The brunette’s cock immediately sprung up to attention, throbbing. Who knew Krista could say things like that?

“W-well… I... uh… I don’t have any condoms…”

“It’s okay, I’m on the pill.” Krista glanced at her in worry. “Ymir, if you don’t want to have sex then we won’t. I'm not going to push you for it.” She took a step back and nervously fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “I feel bad enough for being stupid about nagging you to see it…”

Ymir grinned. “Yeah, you should feel bad ‘cause that was a dick thing to do.”

Krista suddenly engulfed Ymir in a tight hug and pulled her face down to her own. “So… can we kiss and then… make use of your bed…?” She leaned in and brushed her lips against Ymir’s. “But first…” Krista’s voice drained of its lustfulness and she suddenly leaned back and then slammed her forehead against Ymir’s.

“Fuck! What was that for?” Ymir covered her forehead with both hands and cursed under her breath until the pain subsided.

“That was for thinking I would ever use you! You jerk!”

They glared at each other for a moment and then somehow the anger in their gazes melted and turned into passion.

“Krista, I'm sorry for thinking that.” She blushed slightly and looked to the side. “But I guess that makes us even, so can we forgive each other and get over it?”

Krista giggled and finally noticed Ymir’s newly erect member. Her giggles died down and she swallowed. It suddenly felt very hot in there, or was it just in her pants?

“So… can we…?”

“No.” Ymir’s quick answer surprised Krista because she had been so sure that Ymir wanted to.

“But why?”

“Krista, we’re only 16. I don’t care if you’re on the pill. I won’t risk knocking you up.”  Ymir folded her arms across her chest, forgetting about the towel and accidentally letting it slip to the floor.

They both looked down at the same time and Ymir quickly covered herself with her hands. “Can you please go into the living room so that I can take care of this?” The brunette asked with a slight blush.

“Don’t you want me to take care of it for you?” Krista asked sexily and pressed herself against Ymir’s front, caressing a finger over her chest.

Ymir swallowed but grabbed Krista’s wrists and guided her out of the door. “Give it a week so that I can make sure you didn’t say you love me just to get into my pants. Now order some pizza and I’ll be out in a moment.”

Before Krista could respond Ymir shut the door. Part of her felt like screaming in anguish that she had turned down the opportunity to have her first blowjob, but the other part was relieved. She respected Krista and she genuinely wanted them to be more than just sex.

With the way Krista was going Ymir was worried that they would end up having sex before the day even ended. She wanted it… but there were a lot of reasons not to at the moment.

Maybe she would consider it when the week went by and her fears were proved fruitless.

Ymir went back into her bathroom, making extra sure to lock the door, and took care of her not so little problem before she went back into her room and pulled a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt on. Within a few minutes she headed into the lounge and found Krista ending a phone call.

“I ordered pizza,” the blonde said with a smile. Ymir nodded in response and plopped down on the seat beside her. She rested her arm along the backrest of the couch, propped a foot up on the coffee table and grabbed for the remote.

“What did you order?”

“I got the vegetarian for me and the extra meaty for you.”

Ymir licked her lips. “You know me well.”

“Of course I do.” Krista said with puffed up cheeks. “I’ve loved you since we were 4. Do you really not believe that I am in love with you?”

“You’ve got a week to convince me. Sorry, babe, but your dick hunt over the past couple of weeks does kind of plead the case against you.”

Krista pouted. “Fine, I’ll behave.”

Ymir just chuckled and focused on the TV. She sifted through a number of channels until she found something suitable and not too stupid to watch. As she had channel surfed Krista scooted up closer to her and leaned against her shoulder.

“Ymir?”

“Mm?”

“I love you, I really do.”

Ymir turned her head to give Krista a hard stare, and then she smiled softly and bumped their foreheads together. “Really?”

Krista would have nodded but couldn’t with her forehead being pressed up against Ymir’s, so she smiled and mumbled in agreement.

Ymir closed the last inch and kissed Krista softly on the lips. “I love you too.” She straightened up and wrapped an arm around Krista’s shoulders, pulling the blonde against her.

There was a long moment of silence as they watched TV together. Eventually Krista started to squirm around, annoying Ymir.

“So…” Krista eventually said, her tone of voice familiar to Ymir who raised an eyebrow and removed her arm from around Krista.

“No.” the brunette responded and shifted so that she could use her foot to push Krista to the other end of the couch. With her longs legs and Krista’s light weight, it was an easy task.

“But I wanna see your peacock.” Krista pouted.

Ymir rolled her eyes. “No.”

“I wanna see your peacock…”


End file.
